Back to the Future II (LaurenHady13's Version)
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: Marty and Abby travel to the future to save their kids from a terrible fate. But older Biff steals the time machine and gives a Sports Almanac to his younger self making him a billionaire and abusive father to Marty and Abby. Now the two must journey to 1955 once again to steal it back and save their future.
1. Chapter 1

Part II is finally here at last! I have a pretty good idea about what I'm doing but still have a few loose ends to patch up.

Hope you enjoy!

Saturday, October 26th 1985

"Sorry Marty, I forgot to tell you. You're all waxed up ready to go for tonight. Here's the keys." Biff said and went back to inside.

"Keys to what?" Abby asked.

"Only one way to find out." Marty said and the two went to the garage. Inside was the black 4x4 truck that Marty was admiring earlier that same day.

"No. Way." Abby said. Marty couldn't believe and went to inspect his so called car.

"How about a ride mister." A voice said. Marty turned around and saw Jennifer standing there.

"Jennifer. Aw man are _you_ a sight for sore eyes." He said going over to kiss her.

"Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week." She responded.

"I haven't."

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" She asked feeling his forehead. Marty turned around and gave a look at his parents who were watching and walked away from the door. That's when Jeremy came back out to get another box but an old photo book fell out. Abby immediately went over and helped him with picking it up.

"Yeah." Marty said now. "Everything's just great." He was about to kiss her again when a flash and loud crash was heard. The two quickly turned around and saw a really big DeLorean pull up with a back seat installed. Out came Doc wearing a red shirt, a plastic tie, a yellow coat, and some kind of shades. Abby who heard all the commotion came over with Jeremy.

"Marty! You and Abby have to come back with me."

"Where?" Abby asked.

"Back to the future!" Doc said now pulling up his shades. He then went to the trashcan and started going through it. The group then came over to where he was.

"Wait, what the heck are you doing Doc?" Marty asked.

"I need fuel." He said pointing to the box labeled Mr. Fusion. "Hurry up you two. Get in the car!"

"Whoa whoa hold up Doc. We just got here, Jennifer's here and we're gonna take the new car out for a spin."

"Well bring her along. This concerns her too."

"Wait a minute Doc, what happens to us in the future? What do we become ass***** or something?" Marty asked.

"Oh no no no no you and Jennifer turn out fine. It's your kids Marty. Something has to be done about your kids."

"My kids?"

"Abby what the heck is going on?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know to be honest."

"Oh this must be Jeremy. You can come along too if you want but it looks like you have a lot of unpacking to do." Doc said.

"I actually just got done. I'm in the mood for some adventure anyway."

"Well hop in then." Doc said and they all got in the car with Abby and Jeremy sitting in the newly installed back seat and Jen sitting on Marty's lap.

"Hey Doc you better back up, we don't have enough road to get up to 88."

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need, roads." Doc said and started the flying car.

"Hey Marty! Marty I wanted to show you my new matchbooks for my auto detailing that I printed." Biff said coming out of the house. That's when he saw the DeLorean start to fly and take off.

"Is that a flying DeLorean?" He asked himself before the car took off and disappeared.

"What the hell is going on here?"

 **LaurenHardy13's version of Back to the Future II**

In just a few seconds, the car slowed down with a bunch of other flying cars heading full speed at them making everyone in the car scream except Doc who immediately drove out of the way.

"What the hell was that?" Marty asked still holding Jennifer.

"Taxi cab."

"Taxi cab I thought we were flying." Abby said.

"Precisely."

"Alright Doc what's going on? Where are we? No wait _when_ are we?"

"We are descending upon Hill Valley, California at 4:29pm on Wednesday, October 21st 2015."

"2015? So we're in the future?!"

"The future Marty what do you mean the future?" Jennifer asked.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jeremy asked from the backseat.

"Uh…Jennifer…Jeremy I don't know how to tell you this but…you guys are in a time machine."

"A time machine out of a DeLorean?" Jeremy asked.

"Basically." Abby answered.

"I keep saying if you're gonna build a time machine why not do it with some style." Doc said.

"So this is the year 2015?" Jennifer asked.

"Wednesday October 21st 2015."

"Wow! Marty we get to see our future! Doc didn't you say we were married?"

"Yeah." Doc said looking like he just spilled the beans.

"Was it a big wedding? Marty we get to see our wedding and I can see my wedding dress. And we get to see our house! I bet it's a big house with lots of kids…so how many kids do we have?" She asked before Doc pulled out some type of invention which knocked her out.

"Doc! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Relax Marty. It's just a sleep-inducing alpha rhythm generation. She was asking too many questions and no one should know too much about their future. This way when she wakes up she'll think it was just a dream."

"Well then why'd you bring her?"

"She saw a time machine I couldn't just leave her alone with that information."

"She only just found out what it was." Abby said.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done."

"Please tell me you won't use that thing on me." Jeremy said a little nervous.

"Not unless I have to."

"Whatever you say uh…Doc."

"Sorry, we haven't officially met. Doctor Emmett L. Brown." Doc said holding his hand out behind him.

"Jeremy Comings…but how did you know who I was before?"

"Well…let's just say you and Abby become really close in the future."

"Makes sense. We do live next door." He said and the DeLorean pulled into an alleyway.

"You two have to get out and change clothes. Jeremy you stay put."

"You got it."

"You mean change right now it's pouring down rain." Marty said.

"Wait five more seconds." Doc said after looking at his watch. True to his word the rain stopped and it was a clear, sunny day. "Amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the post office."

"I used a disguise Marty. I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me." Doc said pulling some kind of tissue material off his face but everything looked the exact same as when he had it on. "So how do I look?" He asked giving a smile.

"Uh…you look great." Marty said and turned around to look at his surroundings. "The future. This is incredible I gotta check this out."

"There's no time Marty we're on a very tight schedule."

"So tell me about _my_ future. I know I make it big and all but give me the details."

"Marty no one should know too much about their own destiny."

"Right. But I am rich right?"

"Marty take off your shirt." Doc said going back into the car and getting something. "Now put on the jacket and shoes. We've got a mission to accomplish." Doc said and started running down the alleyway with some kind of camera binoculars. There he saw a kid that looked like Marty walking down the street looking at girls. After Marty had put on his _Nike_ lace up shoes and red jacket, Abby came out from behind the trashcan wearing a small sea green short skirt completed with brown belt, a white speckled shirt with gray short boots.

"Ok, this skirt is _way_ too short for me." Abby said.

"Well that's the style now Abby." Doc said.

"I think you actually look cute." Jeremy said.

"Gee, thanks Jeremy." She said back now blushing.

"Hang on, this jacket doesn't fit." Marty said and Doc came running over and pushed a button on the jacket

'Size adjusting…fit.' The jacket said and it fit Marty perfectly.

"Pull out your pant pockets. All kids in the future wear their inside out. Put on this cap too." Doc said putting on a tie-dye hat on Marty. "Perfect. You're the spitting image of your future son. Help me move Jennifer over here." Doc said and Marty went over and laid her on a platform filled with boxes of .

"So what's the deal?"

"In exactly two minutes, you and Abby are going to head down to the Café 80s."

"Café 80s?"

"One of those nostalgia places but not done very well."

"How hard is it to ask someone about the 80s who lived through it?" Abby asked.

"Well teens now a days are more focused on what's happening on Social Media more than anything so it doesn't surprise me."

"What the hell is Social Media?" Marty asked.

"You'll find out in a few years. Now go into the café and order a Pepsi. Here's a fifty for you two. Once there wait for a guy named Griff. He's going to ask you if you're in or out for tonight. You say you're out and just walk away. That's it! Don't do anything, don't talk to anyone, and don't touch anything. Just get the job done and get back here. Understand you two?"

"Sure we got it." Abby said.

"But I thought you said it has something to do with my kid."

"It does. Look what happens to your son." Doc said pulling out a newspaper. The front page talked about Martin Mcfly junior was arrested for thief.

"Oh my god he looks just like me. Within two hours of his arrest, Martin Mcfly junior was tried, convicted, and sentence to fifteen years in the state penitentiary?!"

"They did all that in two hours?" Abby asked.

"The justice system is really swift now that they've abolished all layers."

"Man this is heavy."

"Yeah and it gets much worse. Next week your niece attempts to break him out of jail and she gets sent up for twenty years."

"Wait, I have a niece?"

"Is that _my_ daughter?" Abby asks.

"Yes it is. See what I'm talking about? This one event causes a chain reaction that destroys your entire family."

"But this is tomorrow's newspaper."

"Exactly. I've already gone ahead to see what happens and calculated the one event that sparked all of it. That's why we're here today." Suddenly Doc's watch started to beep. "Damn I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"Never mind that. Just go to the café and tell Griff no."

"Alright. Here we go." Abby said and the two walked into Hill Valley 2015 leaving Doc and Jeremy in the car.

Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I can't believe we are in the year 2016 and I still don't have my hoverboard yet. Also I don't know about you but I personally don't wear my pant pockets inside out. I'm still trying to figure out Jeremy's character a little so he may not be as involved in the story too much but we all know what happens to him and Abby in the future.

Thanks!

LaurenHardy13


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait guys but life has been crazy. Anyway we are going to play a little game called stop the difference. During this chapter we are going to see the difference between 1985's 2015 and the real 2015. Yes I added a few 2016 update because unless you have a DeLorean time machine, (If you do please call 443-867-5309 and ask for Jenny) then you wouldn't know what the future was like. Anyway enough of me talking, hope you enjoy.

Marty and Abby walked into 2015 hill valley with flying cars and weird outfits. The weird thing was no one seemed to be looking straight ahead. Most were holding some square shaped thing and tapping on it. A few people even crossed the road without even looking both ways while on that weird rectangle thing. The two kept exploring and looking around and saw a place called Texaco changing tires on a car of the future.

"Weirder and weirder." Abby said. Marty suddenly turned around and started screaming. "What?!" Abby shrieked turning around to see a life size holographic shark heading right for them. Marty and Abby covered their heads but the holographic shark disappeared and everyone was staring at them.

"Shark still looks fake." Marty said.

"Why are all the movies in 3-D? They made classics without the 3-D."

"Who knows?" Marty said and then a black man on screen appeared taking about how traffic jams were around when his grandfather was mayor. That's when Marty saw the café 80s across the road.

"Finally some place familiar." He said and the two started walking over there. Once they entered, it looked just like the diner in the 50s but updated with things from the 80s. The music playing was Michal Jackson's _Beat it_ and someone seemed to be talking to someone from another one of the rectangle things that you can tap on.

"I can't believe I finally Face-timed you. This is such a cool invention." Said the person holding the rectangle thing.

"I know right?" Another person said on the phone. Suddenly a computer screen with a bad video of a person shot in front of the two.

"Welcome to the café 80s; where it's always morning in America even in the afternoon. Are specials today are sushi with…" That's when another person on screen appeared with fire in the background. The two started fighting with each other about something when Marty finally spoke up.

"Hey! Guys hold it!" The two then stopped fighting and took a moment to listen. "I just want a Pepsi and a Rootbeer." A compartment opened up and out popped a bottle of Pepsi.

"I'm afraid we only have bottled Root beer. Is that okay with you?" The first guy with stars behind him asked.

"Uh…sure. As long as it's Root beer." Abby said and an actual bottle that looked like a beer bottle popped up. Marty and Abby looked at each other confused.

"It's just a bottle, who cares?" Abby asked.

"Hey Mcfly!" A voice said. Marty and Abby looked behind them to see an elderly man.

"Yeah I've seen you two before. You're Marty Mcfly's kid and niece aren't you?"

"Biff?" Abby asked.

"You're Marty Jr. and Annie Comings!" Biff said getting up.

"Annie Comings?"

"Yeah what are you deaf kid? You know, Jeremy Coming's kid."

"Jeremy?" Abby asked confused.

"Yeah, must be hard having an uncle who's a butthead though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marty asked and Biff started hitting him with his cane at the top of his head.

"Hello? Anybody home huh? Think Mcfly, think! Your old man Mr. Loser." Biff said now talking to Marty. "Loser with a capital L."

"Hey I know that George Mcfly…"

"No I'm not talking about George Mcfly I'm talking about his kid; Marty Mcfly senior. The man who took his life and completely flushed it down the toilet?"

"I did? I mean he did?"

"Hey gramps! I thought I told you two coats of wax this time and not just one!"

"Look I just put the second one on last night alright?"

"Oh yeah. With your eyes closed?"

"Um…are you guys related?" Abby asked.

"Hello? Anyone home." Biff said and started hitting Marty again.

"Hey why did you hit him?" Abby asked.

"Well no one's _ever_ supposed to hit a girl so looks like your cousin will have to do. And what do you think the answer to your question was? Griff just called me gramps didn't he?"

"He's Griff?" Marty asked.

"Gramps?! What the hell am I paying you for?!"Griff said and the two heard Biff say something about Griff not paying him at all.

"Hey kids, say hi to your grandmas' for me." Biff said only to get dragged out of the café by Griff. "And as for you Mcfly. Don't you go anywhere; your next!" Griff said and slammed to door shut.

"We're supposed to tell _that guy_ no?"

"I guess." Marty said and then noticed two kids were playing _Wild Gunman_ on an arcade machine.

"I got it working! How do you play this thing?" One of the kids asked.

"I'll show you kid." Marty said and started shooting at the screen with an NES zapper.

"You mean you have to use your hands? That's like a baby's toy. Where's the Kinect?"

"The connector's in the back I guess."

"Not the connector, the X-box Kinect."

"What the heck's a Kinect?"

"It's an accessory where you use your body as the controller." The kid said and he and his friend left.

"Yo, Pepsi perfect please," a kid said as he was coming in.

"Damn!" Marty said and dragged his sister and himself behind the bar.

"Mcfly I thought I told you to stay in here. Now how's your cousin? Where did she go anyway?"

"She's fine and she's at home Griff. Just trying to finish high school to get her degree."

"Is that so? Hey Mcfly your shoe's undone." Biff said and as Marty Jr looked down; Biff hit his face and started laughing. "So are you in or out for tonight's opportunity?"

"Well guys I was thinking about it and I'm thinking that it's going to be too dangerous."

"Dangerous? What are you a square Mcfly?"

"I'm not a square."

"So are you in or out?"

"I think before I decide I'd better discuss it with my old man."

"Your father?" The group asked before tossing him behind the bar in front of 1985 Marty and Abby.

"Okay Griff I'll do it." Marty Jr. said.

"Stay down and shut up." Marty said and stole his hat popping out over the bar.

"Now let's hear the right answer Mcfly," Griff said holding him up but Marty pushed him back.

"The answer's no Griff."

"No?"

"Yeah what are you deaf and stupid I said no! And keep your damn hands off my cousin too."

"Ohh…I see how it is Mcfly. You're chicken right?" Griff said and Marty stopped dead in his tracks. Behind the bar Abby let out a frustrated sigh as she knew that the plan was over. Her brother was so sensitive about his reputation and anyone that called him chicken would get a fight they would win without any issue.

"What did you call me Griff?"

"You heard me Mcfly. I just called you a chicken." Griff said and his buddy played a chicken clucking.

"Nobody…calls me chicken." Marty said to Griff and Abby whispered to herself. Marty threw off his hat and Biff pulled out a long bat. Griff swung but Marty ducked and the bat destroyed the T.V host.

"Alright punk…"

"What the hell is that?!" Marty asked and when Griff looked away, he tried to hit him but Griff caught him. He held his arm tight only to let go when he was hit in the back of the head with a flower pot by Abby.

"Nice one sis-uh cuz." Marty said and threw Griff into his gang. "Let's go!" He said grabbing his sister and ran out of the café. That's when he saw two little girls on scooters. "Stay here. They won't hit you cause you're a girl."

"There's a girl with them. Girls can hit girls sometimes genius." Marty pulled the little girls off their scooter.

"Sorry little girls. We need to borrow your…hoverboard?" He said confused but Griff and his gang came out of the café.

"Let's roll!" Abby said and the two tossed the boards to the ground and ended up hovering above the ground. "That's new. Come on." She said and the two were off.

"He's on a hoverboard." One gang member said the three of them got on their own hoverboards and started chasing after them. The chase stopped when Marty grabbed onto a jeep that had just landed from the sky.

"Nice one." Abby said who had turned around. "Heads up its Griff!" She said and Marty dodged Griff and the people walking. This caused Griff to hit his headlight with his bat and cause Marty to start hovering over water. Suddenly the board stopped working.

"Hey Mcfly you bozo! Those boards don't work over water!"

"Unless you got the power." Griff said going to his car and pulling out a very large case.

"The power glove?" Marty asked himself but he was dead wrong.

"Anytime now cuz you can start moving." Abby said who was safely over land. Marty tried paddling with his foot but it didn't get him anywhere. Griff meanwhile now had a very large board with rockets on the back over the water and having his crew strap on.

"Batter up!" He said and started riding straight towards Marty. Marty kept paddling and paddling but still wasn't getting any closer to the ledge. Then suddenly without thinking, Marty jumped in the water right before the gang could catch them which sent them riding right into the glass windows of the courthouse. Glass was everywhere inside and out the courthouse, some even landing on people's hair.

"Holy sh**!" Marty said in the water and started swimming towards the edge.

"Are you alright?!" Abby asked coming over unscathed by the chase.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered just as the police started rolling up and running into the courthouse.

"Wow." She said and suddenly there was a beeping sound on Marty's jacket. He pressed the blinking button which completely dried him off. Marty then walked over to where the little girls were.

"You can keep it. I've got a pitbull now." She said and the two started running with everyone else to the courthouse.

"Hey kid. Why not donate a hundred bucks to save the clocktower?" An elderly man said coming over.

"Yeah no thanks."

"Come on kids that clocktower is an important part of history. Lightning struck that tower over sixty years ago and it hasn't run since."

"Yeah yeah. Hey wait a minute." Marty said and went over to another one of the outdoor screens. "Cubs advance further into the baseball playoffs? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? They haven't won a world series in over ninety years. Man I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season and put some money on the Cubs."

"No I just meant…wait what did you say?"

"I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season and put some money on the Cubbies. The guy said and started asking other people to donate.

Break*Break*Break

"I can't believe you're doing this." Abby said as Marty pulled out the 1950-2000 sports almanac that he just purchased.

"Yeah can you believe it? There's no way I can lose. I'm gonna be rich."

"Well good for you."

"Marty! Abby up here!" A voice called from behind him. The two turned around and saw Doc pulling up in the time machine.

"Oh hey Doc. How's it going?" Marty asked while putting the sports almanac back in the bag.

"Stand by and I'll park right there." Meanwhile old Biff came out of the café 80s while Doc was parking.

"Well would you look at that. A flying DeLorean. I haven't seen one of them in thirty years." Biff said and suddenly was bumped into by Marty Jr.

"Sorry." He said and proceeded to nearly get hit by a car. That's when Biff noticed that there were two Marty Jrs.

"What the hell? There's two of them?" Biff asked and snuck up behind them to listen. Doc meanwhile had parked with Einstein in the front seat.

"Hey Einy. How's it going huh boy?" Marty asked while petting him.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"I told him to wait with Jennifer while I picked up you two up. Wait a minute. Marty, what in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton happened here?"

"Oh yeah Doc well my kid showed up."

"Your kid?! Great Scott I was afraid of this. Because I used it on Jennifer there wasn't enough to knock your son out for a full hour. Damn it!"

"Hey Doc hold on a sec. The newspaper's changing."

"It is?! Let me see." Doc said and suddenly the front page was not about Marty Jr. but was about Griff and his gang getting arrested for destroying the courthouse. The two then saw Griff and his gang get into a police car shouting 'I was framed!'

"Yes! Yes of course. Because of this hoverboard incident, Griff goes to jail and now that robbery won't ever happen thus alternating future history. Marty, Abby, we've succeeded, not in the way that I had plan but we did it! Let's go get Jennifer and Jeremy and go home." Doc said and the three started to make their way to the car. While this was happening, Marty's book flew out of the bag landing in front of Doc. Doc then picked it up examining it.

"Marty what's the reason for this?"

"Just a little souvenir to bring back."

"50 years of sports statistics this is hardy recreation reading material Marty."

"Yeah but what's the harm in bringing back info on the future. Maybe placing a few bets here and there."

"Marty! I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain. The intent here is go gain a clear perception on humanity. Perhaps even answer that universal question; why?"

"Hey Doc I all for that but what wrong with gaining a few bucks on the side?" Marty asked causing Doc to immediately grab the book.

"I am going to put this book in the trash; Great Scott!" Doc said before he had a chance to throw it away. Marty and Abby came over with Doc to see two police officers examining Jennifer and asking Jeremy questions.

"I can assure you officers that I had nothing to do with this. I just found her that way which is why I was just sitting here. I was just about to check on her when you officers pulled up." Jeremy told one of the officers.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened to her?"

"Yes ma'am." Jeremy lied and the first officer took her fingerprint.

"Well let's see, Jennifer Jane Parker-Mcfly, resides in Hill Dale, 47 years old."

"47?! Man she looks good." The other officer said.

"Well she's clean so we just take her home. We'll be happy to take you home too sir."

"Uh…that's okay. I can get home on my own but thank you anyway officers."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble. All we have to do is take your thumbprint and…" That's when Jeremy saw Doc shaking his head no and moving his hands back and forth representing no.

"Y-yeah. I probably should get home now. Have a nice afternoon officers." Jeremy said while they started loading Jennifer into the car.

"You too sir. Stay safe now." They said getting in the car and took off into the sky. Once they were out of sight Jeremy ran to where the group was.

"Sorry Doc. They snuck up behind me and I didn't see them until they asked me about Jennifer."

"That's alright Jeremy. You did the right thing by not letting the officers take your fingerprint. It would have been awkward for your sis…uh never mind. Let's go get Jennifer before she runs into her older self."

"Whatever you say Doc."

"And this stays here Marty. I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain I invented it to travel through time." Doc said throwing it in the trash in plain sight where 'anyone who saw it could pick it up.' "Damn the Skyway's jammed. It'll take us until nightfall to get to Hilldale. Let's go hurry up!"

Yeah imagine if you were put in charge of your friend's brother's girlfriend and an officer came up and took your fingerprint while she was passed out. How awkward would you look with your future sister-in-law passed out in a back alleyway with no one around? I originally was going to have Jeremy go back with Jennifer but then this question came up. We'll see what happens with the gang in the next chapter. I also love how Doc threw the almanac in the trash where 'some random old man with a cane who just happened to hear the whole conversation the group were having, could follow them and steal the time machine for his own greedy use.' Just putting that out there.

Hope you enjoyed it and from here on out is where it really starts to get good.

Review

Laurenhardy13


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn this traffic!" Doc shouted on the way to Hilldale. "Jennifer that is our Jennifer must be home by now I hope we're not too late."

"So what exactly will happen if Jennifer sees herself from the future?" Jeremy asked.

"It will result in a time paradox that will completely destroy the space-time continuum."

"So uh…"

"Basically it means we'll be screwed." Marty said. "Hey Doc are you alright? What is it?" Marty asked when Doc kept touching his shades.

"For a moment I thought I saw a taxi in my rear view display. I thought it was following us."

"So what exactly are we going to do if we can't see ourselves?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to have to go over to your house and grab Jennifer myself. It's far too risky for any of you to go over there. Then we get back to 1985 before something else goes wrong." Doc said as they finally arrived in Hilldale. "Alright, I'm going to grab Jennifer. You two get back into your 80s clothes and don't wander off. If I need you I'll call. Come on Einy lets go." He said and they were off.

"I am so glad to get out of this." Abby said grabbing her jeans, pink tank top with a blue, pink, green, and black plaid shirt and walked towards a bush to change.

"I actually liked it on you. You looked kinda hot…uh I mean nice." Jeremy said making Abby blush. Meanwhile while Marty was talking about how he lived in Hilldale, a yellow taxi pulled up behind them. Inside the taxi was Biff Tannen from the future. After he paid the taxi driver he snuck up behind them and waited until they left.

"Ok I'm going exploring." Marty said after he was changed.

"Didn't Doc say to stay here?"

"He said not to go to my place. He didn't say we couldn't explore."

"I don't like this."

"Come on Abs; just for a minute."

"Well…one little peek and we're back here."

"Alright let's go." Marty said and the three went to look down the road. Little did they know that Biff had snuck into the time machine with the sports almanac that Marty had thrown away earlier. He then turned the car on and took off into the sky with the car. ( **How the heck did Biff know to turn the time circuits on, enter in the date, drive exactly 88mph, and fill Mr. Fusion to make it back? In this case let's just say he accidently hit the time circuits and turned them on like Marty did in BTTF 1, entering in the date is obvious, the speed limit just happened to be 80mph in the sky but Biff was speeding, and he had enough trash to make it back with Mr. Fusion. This way we only have to stay with the group and develop Abby's character a little more as well as Jeremy. Anyway back to the story.**

Meanwhile Jennifer was trying to hide from her future family while watching with curiosity the day in the life of the Mcfly family. Both her kids were absolute wimps and Marty just didn't seem like himself. She then heard that Marty was in an automobile accident that broke his hand and caused him to give up on his music. Suddenly the doorbell rang once again. "I'll get it." Older Marty had said and opened the door.

"There's my favorite nieces come and give uncle Marty a hug." He said and the two ten year old twin girls attacked their uncle in a hug.

"Hey Abs what's shaking?" Marty asked as an older Abby Mcfly walked in.

"Nothing, how are things here?"

"Oh the usual. Jeremy my man how's it going?"

"Nothing much; just busy at the office." Jeremy said carrying his son who was fast asleep on his dad's shoulder.

"Hey, any chance you could give your favorite brother-in-law the new iphone6?"

"Sure, that'll be $200."

"$200 for a phone? Well what's my price?"

"$200."

"But you said family gets a discount from Apple."

"That _is_ the discount. The actual price is $600."

"Geez, Annie how's it going?"

"Fine." Annie said coming in not even looking at her uncle but at her phone.

"Annie will you get off that thing for five minutes and say hello to everyone?" Jeremy asked.

"Hello to everyone. And I'm almost at Lacey's high score at Candy Crush."

"You've got your mother's sarcasm young lady." Marty said making Abby laugh.

"Hey Marty can I lay Jessie down in your room?"

"Sure, go join everyone in the kitchen I'll be there in a second." Marty said and walked into the den to take a call that was coming in.

"Hey it's the big M. How's it going Mcfly?" Needles the CEO of Sys Operations said.

"Hey Needles."

"Needles?" Jennifer asked herself while she was hiding in the closet.

"So, did you take a look at my business proposal Mcfly?"

"I don't know Needles."

"What are you afraid of? If this thing works it'll solve all your financial problems."

"And if it doesn't work Needles then I get fired."

"Come on Mcfly. Just stick your card in and I'll take care of it. Unless of course you want everyone to think you're chicken." That was the last straw for Marty.

"Nobody calls me chicken Needles. No one."

"Then stick your card in and prove it." Marty thought real hard about this and finally gave in.

"Alright Needles, I'm in." Marty said and scanned his card.

"Great, I'll see you at the plant tomorrow." Needles said and hung up. Suddenly a Japanese man came on the screen.

"MCFLY!"

"Fujitsu Kon'nichiwa."

"Mcfly, I was monitoring that scan you just interfaced. You are terminated!"

"Terminated?! No it wasn't my fault sir! It wasn't! Needles was behind it."

"And you cooperated with it. Read my fax!"

 _You're Fired!_

"No please I can't be fired. I'm fired." Marty said and every printer in the house printed out the 'you're fired' fax including where Jennifer was hiding which she proceeded to pick up and put in her purse. Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Jennifer turned around to see Doc there.

"Oh Doc am I glad to see you."

"Go out the front door and I'll meet you there."

"I can't there's no doorknob."

"Press your thumb to the plate."

"What plate?" Jen asked but Doc ducked out of sight. She then snuck out of the closet while Marty played terribly on his guitar. All of a sudden Lorraine came in with the fired fax.

"Marty what is this? What does this fax mean?"

"Oh mom it's just an office joke." Marty said and Marty headed towards the front door. Just as she reached it, the front door opened.

 _Welcome home Jennifer_

The two made eye contact with each other before they kept going only to stop suddenly and look at what they just saw. The two looked at each other in shock grabbing their throats and saying…

"I'm old!"

"I'm young!" and they both passed out in shock. Old Jen fell on the floor while young Jen was caught by Doc before she hit her head. He then pulled her away from the door and put her down to get Marty, Abby, and Jeremy.

"Marty! Come here quick!" Doc shouted and all three ran to help Doc carry Jennifer back to the car.

"What the hell happened to her?!"

"She encountered her older self and went into shock just as I predicted. She'll be fine in a little while. Let's get back to 1985 quick, and then I'm going to destroy the time-machine."

"What? But this is an awesome invention." Abby said becoming sad.

"I know it is Abby but it's far too dangerous. If it ever fell into the wrong hands the consequences could be catastrophic. My only regret is that I'll never be able to visit my favorite time period; the old west.

"The old west? Why?" Jeremy asked.

"That's when so many inventions were being made and discovered such as trains and machines. It was just the beginning of the industrial revolution."

"Oh I see."

"Yes but time traveling is just too dangerous." Doc said as he was filling up Mr. Fusion with trash. Once everything was ready, the group got in the car and Doc started entering the date.

"Alright Einy, Marty, Abby, and Jeremy brace yourselves for temporal displacement. Doc said and everyone closed and covered their eyes. They hit 88 and all the flying cars and signs in the sky were gone.

"So…did we make it? Are we back?" Jeremy asked. Suddenly a jet that was above them took off scaring everyone. Abby screamed in fear while Jeremy put his arms around her protectively without thinking. Once their nerves had calm down it was clear to them that they were back. Once Jeremy saw he was holding Abby, he immediately let go of her.

"Uh sorry. I don't know what came over me." Jeremy said rubbing his hand through his red hair and looking around the car.

"I-it's okay." Abby said. Doc then took everyone back to Jenifer's house where Marty carried her to the porch swing.

"There. Now you just need to come back in your truck and wake her. The fact that it's dark should make her think that it was all a dream."

"So we're just going to leave her here?" Marty asked a little concern.

"This orientation will help convince her that it was all a dream."

"I guess. But how long do you think she'll be out?"

"I'm not quite sure. She received quite a shock. It could be a few minutes but most likely it'll be a couple of hours. You should bring some smelling salts with you too."

"Well you're the doc Doc." Marty said and still looked concern.

"Don't worry Marty she'll be fine." Doc reassured again and the group went back to the DeLorean.

"Hey, I don't remember bars being on these windows."

"Maybe her dad added them while we were gone. We left around noon." Abby said getting in.

Break*Break*Break

Doc drove the three back to Lyon Estates with graffiti all over the sign and many houses up for sale. Finally they pulled up to the Mcfly house. "If you guys need anything I'll be in my lab dismantling this thing." Doc said while everyone got out.

"Right." Marty said closing the door and Doc drove away.

"Okay, nothing happened then right?" Jeremy asked.

"No. I guess not. Hey I meant to ask you why you just jumped into a stranger's car ready for some adventure. We technically just meet after all."

"I don't know really. I'm always up for a good adventure and you seemed to trust him so I figured I could too."

"You trust me already? That's sweet." Abby said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Okay lovebirds wrap it up." Marty said.

"Oh…so I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. You still wanna check out my NES with me?"

"Love to. I'll meet you at noon tomorrow."

"Great! I look forward to it." Jeremy said and walked over to his house.

"So looks like you and I are going to have a conversation about the birds and the bees."

"Oh shut up. We're just being friendly neighbors."

"Uh huh ." Marty said as the two walked over to the gate. Marty pushed it but the door wouldn't budge. The door was locked up by a locker.

"What the hell?"

"Who put a locker on the gate?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. Looks like I'm going over. Wait here and I'll open the door for you."

"Alright. Don't leave me out here all night." She said and Marty climbed over the gate. Luckily his bedroom door was opened so he could sneak in without waking up the entire house. Marty opened the window and tripped falling right on his bed. Suddenly a black teenage girl screamed at the top of her lungs calling for her mom and dad.

"Whoa hold on stop! What are you doing in my room?!" Marty tried to ask but the girl kept screaming. All of a sudden the girl's dad came in with a baseball bat wearing his underwear and white tank top.

"Freeze sucker!" He shouted.

"Hey hold on here. It's okay, I don't want any trouble."

"You got trouble now you piece of trash! What are you doing in here with my daughter?!"

"Nothing I swear! I'm just in the wrong house!"

"You got that right!" The guy said and started swinging the bat trying to hit Marty but ended up nearly destroying the girl's room. Marty ran out of the room as fast as he could opening the front door to Abby waiting for him. Without thinking he grabbed Abby's hand and started running as fast as he could.

"What the heck is going on?! Who are they?!" Abby asked running.

"Apparently they live there." That's went the family came out of the house.

"That's right you keep running sucker! And you tell that realty company that I ain't selling ya here!? We ain't gonna be terrorized!" He said and the two siblings ran for their life. They ran out of there neighborhood to see cars and police vans wreaked as well as at least four murder crime scenes.

"Where the hell are we?" Abby said crying and now terrified.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine. Listen just stay close to me alright? Nothing's going to happen to you; not while I'm here." Marty said putting his hands on her shoulders. "We'll figure this out understand?" Abby nodded and Marty hugged his sister while rubbing her back and vowing to protect her at all cost. "Alright let's go."The two then walked down the road into town holding hands. They may have been too old for doing this but it was more for reassurance that the other was there. There they saw more wreaked cars and more trash they ever.

"This has to be the wrong year." Marty told himself.

"Hey, there's a newspaper." Abby said pointing to a white house. Marty let go of his sister's hand and went to get it with Abby following. Picking up the newspaper they saw it was October 26th, 1985. "This can't be right."

"Drop it!" A voice said behind him. Marty dropped the paper, stood up, and went in front of Abby. There he saw a familiar man holding a loaded shotgun with a bullet-proof vest on.

"M-Mr. Strickland?"

"So you're the son of a bi*** who keeps stealing my newspapers."

"Mr. Strickland sir it's me Marty!"

"Who?" He asked now scarring Marty half to death by point the gun at his chest.

"Marty Mcfly sir. Marty Mcfly from school sir."

"I've never seen you two before in my life but you two look like slackers."

"Yes sir. We are slackers remember? You gave me detention last week."

"Last week? The school burned down six years ago. Now you have three seconds to get off my porch if you still want to be considered a man. And I'm not afraid to shoot women either."

"No sir! Please Mr. Strickland! I just want to know what's going on here."

"One…two." He said now pointing the gun behind him where Abby was.

"No!" Abby screamed while Marty blocked the way. Suddenly a car full of snipers came up and started shooting at them. Strickland dove into the house while Marty tacked his sister behind the porch where pots were sitting on a wall. Abby covered her ears while Marty used one hand to cover one ear, his arm to cover the other, and his right hand was on Abby's right. Once it had stopped, Marty got up dragging his sister off the porch. He gasped when Mr. Strickland came down now and started shooting at the car. Then Marty once again took Abby's hand and the two started running as fast as they could further into town.

Finally got this one done. The next chapter is going to be my favorite one so far because I have something special in mind for the siblings and Biff. Also anyone who is interested in Jeremy's part of the story, yes his parents still do live there but were terrified because he was missing. Just imagine a nervous mother's reaction when her missing son came back while shooting are happening. Then they forbid him to leave until they move again out of Hill Valley. Of course we all know that won't happen, 'spoiler alert.' Anyway thanks to all who have liked and reviewed this story and more is on the way.

Review

LaurenHardy13


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start I would like to say that what Biff does in this chapter to the Mcfly family is _**not funny!**_ Abuse towards women, kids, and yes even men can be abused is no joking matter. If you even think about abusing someone then you can't even call yourself a human being. (Spanking a child for punishment is not abuse fyi.) If you are being abused please get help right away. You don't deserve this life and there is a better life out there waiting for you. You just have to start the new life and it starts by getting help.

Thank you and hope you enjoy!

Marty and Abby walked into downtown Hill Valley with caution. They had no idea what to expect but they had to in order to figure out what the hell happened. They kept walking until Marty bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going! Crazy drunk pedestrians." A hobo said.

"Ret!" Marty said recognizing the homeless guy that slept on the benches; at least he did in their universe. Behind them was a mob of people riding motorcycles. Their destination was a huge hotel or something called 'Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise'.

"What. The heck. Is this?" Abby asked with caution.

"No idea." Marty said taking her hand and walked across the line of bikers without getting hit. The streets of Hill Valley were no better than what it was in Lyon Estates. Cars were wreaked and some were even on fire, trash was everywhere you stepped, and there were even tanks going around the streets. Finally they made it to the entrance to Biff's casino. Technically it was just the courthouse with the clock still not working. Suddenly a video started playing.

 _Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the Biff Tannen museum. Dedicated to Hill Valley's number one citizen and America's greatest living folk hero; the one and only Biff Tannen. Of course we've all heard the legend, but who is the man? Inside you will learn how Biff Tannen became one of the richest and most powerful men in America. Learn about the history of the Tannen family starting with his great-grandfather Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen. See Biff's humble beginning, and how a trip to the race tracks on his 21_ _st_ _birthday made him a millionaire overnight._ Learn how Biff used those winnings to create the vast empire called Biffco. Discover how in 1979 Biff successfully lobbied to legalize gambling and how he turned Hill Valley's courthouse into a beautiful casino hotel.

"I just want to say one thing; God bless America." Biff said in an old clip. Marty and Abby were confused but continued watching.

 _Meet the women who've shared in his passion as he searched for true love. Relive Biff's happiest moment as in 1973 when he married his high school sweetheart; Lorraine Banes Mcfly._ Marty and Abby looked at each other is shock and disbelief and shock as Biff started kissing Lorraine with tongues.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marty screamed and backed up in fear. Suddenly he and Abby were grabbed by four men all in suits.

"No!" They both screamed. Two took each sibling and started to drag them apart from each other.

"Let us go!" Marty screamed.

"Look guys your coming with us upstairs." One said.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The guy wearing a cowboy hat said holding tightly to Marty. Suddenly someone came up behind him hitting him hard on the head. The last thing Marty saw was his sister's petrified face before he fell unconscious.

Break*Break*Break

Marty awoke two hours later lying in bed. All he knew was that his head was killing him and had a horrible nightmare. That's when he saw a shadow.

"Mom is that you?"

"Just relax Marty. You've been asleep for almost two hours." She said dabbing his forehead with a warm washcloth.

"Ugh I had a horrible nightmare; it was terrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound now; back on the good old twenty-seventh floor."

"Twenty-seventh floor?!" Marty shouted as Lorraine turned the light on. Marty gasped in shock as he saw his mother. Lorraine's hair was orange with curls and wearing an outfit that showed most of her chest. Speaking of her chest it was a lot 'bigger' then he remembered. Also her face was covered in wrinkles almost as bad as she was during her drinking days in the previous timeline.

"Mom? Mom that can't be you." Marty said having a hard time looking away from her 'chest.'

"Well yes it's me Marty are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that you're so…you're so…big." (Who says that to their mother?)

"Everything's going to be fine Marty. Are you hungry? I can call room service." Lorraine said grabbing the phone.

"Room service?"

"LORRAINE!" A loud voice from the hall called out.

"Oh my god it's your father." She said dropping the phone.

"My father?" Marty asked as Biff stormed in the room dragging/carrying his sister by the arm. He then proceeded to throw her to the ground harshly. After getting a good look at her, Marty could see that his sister; his precious baby sister was covered in bruises. Marty couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had hardly any bruises the last time he saw her but now she was covered from head to toe. Ugly yellow and purple bruises danced across her body.

"You two are supposed to be in Switzerland you sons of bi*****!"

"My father!" Marty said terrified and quickly gave Biff a glance before going back to his sister. "Did you two get kicked out of another boarding school? Dammit Lorraine! Do you know how much perfectly good dough I wasted on them huh; on all four of them?"

"What the hell do you care?! We can afford it! The least we can do with all that money is provide a better life for our children!" Lorraine said now walking out of the room. Marty then snapped out of his trance and got up and crawled over to his sister. Abby hadn't moved from where she had been thrown and had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Abs?" Marty managed to get out shedding a few stray tears, but couldn't say anything else. He was even afraid to just touch her for fear of hurting her more.

"Whoa let's get one thing straight Lorraine. Marty and Abby are _your kids_ not mine. And all the money in the world wouldn't do jack for those lazy bums." Biff shouted still arguing with Lorraine but Marty and Abby didn't care for the moment. Suddenly the four men came back into their rooms and Abby started to hyperventilate.

"No! S-stay away from me!" Abby begged but the same two men from earlier grabbed her causing her even more pain then she already was in.

"Let her go she's hurt!" Marty shouted but the men just grabbed him and led him to the living room that was basically a fancy bar. His sister was brought in as well but was closer to Biff then Marty would have liked.

"Just look at them. They're buttheads just like their old man was." Biff said. Lorraine who had started drinking again slammed her glass down and turned around angry.

"Don't you dare speak that way about George! You're not even half the man he was." Biff suddenly hit Lorraine and slammed her to the floor. Then before anyone could blink, He went over and punched Abby in the face making her fall down too.

"YOU SON OF A BI***!" Marty shouted sprinting over to them before being grabbed by Biff's men again. Lorraine started to get up but Abby just laid on the ground.

"I told you I wasn't finished with you kid. You always had some guts." Biff said talking to Abby and walked toward Marty. "And you were always the little hothead." While his henchmen held onto Marty, Biff grabbed Marty's shoulder tightly. "You wanna take a puck at me?" He asked before punching Marty's gut so hard that he fell to the ground in pain while Lorraine gasped. She couldn't bear to see her children in this much pain.

"That's it Biff! We're leaving." She said and started walking up the stairs.

"Well go ahead Lorraine! But think about this. Who's gonna pay for all your clothes huh; and your jewelry and liquor? Who's gonna pay for your cosmetic sugary?!"

"You were the one who wanted me to have these…these things! If you want them back, you can have them." She said and started walking out the door to her room to get her things. Lorraine knew Marty would take care of Abby until she came to get them. They were leaving Hill Valley for good.

"Look Lorraine. If you walk out that door, I won't only cut off you; I'll cut off your kids!" Lorraine froze and raced to the balcony to face him.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I? First your daughter Linda; I'll cancel all her credit cards. She can settle her debts with the bank all by herself. Your idiot son Dave, I'll have his probation revoked. And as for these two…I've been going easy on Abby all these years. Love to see just how long she'll last. As for Marty…well how would you like to have all four of your kids in jail just like your brother Joey; One big, happy jailbird family."Lorraine froze and thought about Biff's threats. No way could she leave and allow Biff to do those horrible things to her children.

"Alright Biff. You win, I'll stay." Lorraine said and walked back down the steps to where Marty was trying to calm Abby down who again didn't move.

"As for you two, I'll be back up here in an hour so you two better not be." Biff said and walked out of the room followed by his men. Marty meanwhile was gently talking to Abby trying to get her to say something.

"Come on Abs get up." Abby didn't move or even register that he was there. "Come on baby girl just look at me; only me." Abby took a breath and finally moved to look at Marty. "Atta girl. I'm right here now. I'm not going to let him touch you ever again." Marty then started to rub her soft brown hair and looked at his mother walking down and headed to the liquor table.

"He was right, and I was wrong."

"Mom! What are you saying? You're actually defending him! Look at what he did to Abby!"

"I had it coming. He's my husband and he takes care of all of us. Abby was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. She'll heal just like she always does."

"You're still defending him after what he did!? Look at her!"

"I know he can be rough around Abby but he still deserves our respect."

"Respect! Your husband?! How can he be your husband?! How could you leave dad for him?!" Marty shouted. Abby's breathing started to get faster as the yelling increased. It reminded her so much of…the beating.

"Leave dad? Marty are you feeling alright?"

"NO! No I'm not feeling alright! I don't understand what the hell is going on here and why no one here will give me a straight answer."

"Oh they must have hit you on the head hard this time. I'll go get some ice and medicine for Abby."

"Mom wait, just tell me one thing please. Where's my father? Where is George Mcfly?"

"Marty, George…your father has been in the same place he's been for the past twelve years; Oak Park Cemetery." Marty and Abby's eyes went wide.

"No. No no no no no no!" Abby said hyperventilating again.

"Sweetheart you need to calm down. You'll make yourself even sicker." Lorraine said. Abby was breathing heavy and thick tears came down her face.

"Abby listen to me. This is Marty talking. I need you to calm down and take a few deep breaths and relax. We're going to make you feel better but you need to be still and quiet." Abby calmed down but not completely. "That's it baby girl. Deep breaths. In, out, in out." Finally Abby took her deep breaths and looked at Marty. "Good girl." Marty said. He knew she would kill him for talking to her like this but it was the only way to calm her down. He had fourteen years of experience being a big brother and it was all coming together now. Lorraine meanwhile went and grabbed an ice pack for Marty and medicine to dress Abby's wounds.

"Mom, I have to get Abby out of here."

"Oh Marty I don't know about that, you don't want to make Biff more upset."

"No mom. If she stays here, Biff could do worse than he already has. She's not safe here."

"That's why I sent you two to a boarding school; so you two would be safe. I think she needs to lie still for a few minutes."

"Please mom. Just let me get Abby out of here. I'll take care of her I promise." Lorraine thought long and hard and finally agreed that she couldn't risk her children's safety.

"Alright. Just please be careful."

"We will. Alright Abs. You think you can get up?" Abby took a deep breath and nodded. With help from Marty, Abby got up on her feet but in some pain. "Just lean on me; it's alright."

"I'm okay." Abby said standing on her two feet alone.

"Abby, I want you to answer me truly. Did Biff ever touch you…sexually?" Marty was dreading this question.

"No nothing like that. He just hit me a few times and…may have got his bat and belt out but I'm okay; just nervous."

"Well everything's going to be alright now. Come on let's get out of here." Marty said and the two snuck out of the casino.

"Alright, you think you can run?"

"I'll try." She said and the two ran for Oak Park. The two weren't ready to believe that their own father was dead. All of a sudden a grave came into view. It wasn't a large grave but it stood out. The name on the tombstone was none other than George Douglas Mcfly. The siblings' heart skipped a beat and they slowly walked towards the tombstone.

"No. God no." Marty whispered. Abby had tears running down her face. "No this can't be happening. What's the date?!" Marty asked seeing the date. "May 14th 1973." Abby finally fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"Daddy please!" She sobbed. This was one of the few times she called him daddy but after what Biff did to her, she wanted to see her dad literately kill Biff. Now he was going and they didn't know why.

"No! Oh please god no! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Please this can't."

"I'm afraid it _is_ happening Marty; all of it."

"Doc?!"

"When I learned about your father I figured you two would come here." Marty and Abby slowly got up still crying and supporting each other.

"Then you know what happened to him? March 15th 1973?" Marty asked holding his flashlight to shine on the tomb.

"Yes Marty I know."

There we go. Now I hope I don't have to stress how abuse is _not funny!_ Please if you or you know someone being abused please call the police. There is no reason for you to be abused like that. Thank you and hope you are enjoying the story so far. Also quick question for you guys. Do you want Jeremy to go out west with the group? Spoiler alert the group will go to the Wild West in BTTF 3. Yes I am making 3. It would be nice for Abby and Jeremy to get to know each other and start developing their relationship. True it was love at first sight but they still just met. Let me know what you guys think.

Review

LaurenHardy13


	5. Chapter 5

Just a heads up that nothing really exciting happens in this chapter except setting up the showdown between Biff and Marty. I know it's boring but we've got to set up some exposition beforehand.

Hope you still enjoy it.

Jeremy had said goodbye to Abby and Marty and had went back to his house. Once he closed the door, he leaned on the door and put his head back closing his eyes and smiling. He didn't know what came over him but he suddenly had a major crush on Abby Mcfly. As soon as he saw her chocolate brown eyes, he was under her spell even though he didn't know anything about her. Once the moment had passed, he went into the living room where his parents were. His mother was sitting on the couch crying into her hands, and his father was rubbing her shoulders with a worried look on his face.

"Mom? Are you alright?" He asked. Her mother looked up and screamed.

"Jeremy! Thank Goodness!" She sobbed getting up and hugging her son tightly. His father also came over to the family hug. Once they broke, Benjamin Comings looked furious.

"Jeremy Anthony Comings where the hell have you been?!" He yelled.

"I…I was."

"Please tell me you didn't go see Abigail again." His mother asked.

"Abigail? You mean Abby?"

"You did didn't you?!" She asked and his father came over and put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and squeezed very hard.

"What did I tell you?! Are you asking to get killed?! It's dangerous out there. I know you like her son but her father is Biff Tannan."

"Biff Tannan? Who's that?"

"Jeremy, are you feeling alright?" She asked feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine." He said moving out of their grasps. "Now what's going on here? How do you know about Abby? I basically just met her."

"We're not stupid son. You've been sneaking out of the house for the past two months just to see her. I know you're upset about moving again but we don't have any choice." Benjamin said crossing his arms.

"Sneaking out? We just…wait did you say moving again?! But we just got here."

"I know we did Jeremy but it's just not safe in Hall Valley anymore." She said.

"We can't! I mean I really like it here."

"You'll find other nice girls in Maine Jeremy. Now you're grounded for sneaking out again. Go to your room right now."

"But…"

"I said now!" His mother said pointing to his room. Jeremy confused walked to his room and shut the door confused. Just the day before his parents had moved into this new house and they were starting fresh in a new town. That's also when he met the girl he suddenly had a crush on who lived right next door. And who was this Biff Tannen? It couldn't be Abby's father because she didn't have the same last name as her; unless it was a step-father or she was adopted by the Mcfly family and took their name. Either way he was going to find out what was going on. Quickly he went over to his window, opened it up, and climbed outside. He then he went next door to see what was going on. Through the window he saw a black family that definitely was not the Mcfly family. That's when he remembered that his father had said something about Biff Tannen being Abby's father. He figured that he had to find this Biff Tannen and that would lead him to Abby. So he walked out of Lyon Estate and started trying to find his way downtown. Luckily there was an elderly couple who pulled over and volunteered to take him as close to downtown as they could.

"I can't thank you enough for this."

"It's no trouble young man. But if I were you I would stay as far away from downtown as possible." The elderly women told him.

"Why?"

"Well that's where Biff Tannen's casino is and where most of the gangs hang out." She explained.

"Biff Tannen? So what do you know about Biff Tannen?"

"Are you alright kid?" The man asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tell me what you know."

"Biff Tannen is known as the luckiest man in the world. He goes to every sports event he can and wins money every single time by betting. Eventually he turned the courthouse into a casino and basically turned Hill Valley into a biker gang state. There are hardly any rules for them and the police don't do anything about it." She told him.

"Why not?"

"Biff owns the police young man. That's why we're about to move as far away from here as possible." The man said.

"Oh, I see. By chance do you know where the Mcfly family lives?"

"They live in the casino hotel with Biff. I'd recommend staying away from them." She said.

"Why not?"

"You must have just moved here son. Biff married Lorraine Banes Mcfly about twelve years ago and she's just as bad; always smoking and drinking. To be honest she wasn't as pretty as she was twelve years ago. At least she sends her two youngest kids to boarding schools in Europe and Asia so they'll be safe." He said.

"Yeah…that's good. You know what I've changed my mind. I think I better get home now, but I just moved here so I don't know my way around quite yet. All I can remember is I live across the street from someone named Dr. Emmett Brown."

"You mean that crazy scientist? Yeah we know him. I know where he lives or at least where he used to live. I'll take you there it's not far." The man offered.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done."

"It's no trouble." The man said and they were on their way.

Break*Break*Break

Meanwhile Marty, Doc, Abby, and Einstein went back to Doc's lab that was completely trashed. There were papers everywhere, broken inventions scattered, the windows were completely boarded up, and there were holes in the ceiling causing the rain to come in. Marty carefully and slowly put one of Abby's arms around his neck so she wouldn't be in much pain.

"Abby you should lay down on my bed. With your injuries you shouldn't be moving around too much. There should be a first aid kit somewhere." Doc said getting some candles and lighting up the place.

"K." Abby said and suddenly gasped in pain.

"Easy Abs, come on let's get you over here," Marty said walking her over to Doc's bed. Once there, Abby slowly lay on the bed and finally relaxed for a minute. Marty then started looking around for a first aid kit.

"Marty seriously I'm fine."

"The hell you are. And you're gonna tell me exactly what he did to you." Marty said.

"And what are you going to do? Give Biff a good beating? I'm sure he'll go real easy like he did earlier."

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"Marty here's the first aid kit." Doc said handing Marty a white box labeled first aid.

"Thanks Doc." He said and went over to try and put some Neosporin on some of the cuts. After he was finished, Abby had a few bandages on her arms but she was okay none the less.

"Alright Doc. What the hell is going on here?! How did Dad…well what happened?" Doc then went over to the table and pulled out a large book full of old newspapers.

"Where did you get this?"

"I went to the public library to try and make sense out of all this madness. The place was boarded up and shut down so I broke in and 'borrowed' some newspapers." It was at that moment that Einstein had went over to Doc's bed where Abby was and started to whine.

"Now don't you start too Einy I'm fine." Abby said and scooted over a little so the dog could jump up and lay next to her which is exactly what he did.

"I really don't get this Doc. It's like we're in hell or something."

"Oh no it's Hill Valley although I can't imagine hell being much worse. So obviously the time continuum has been disrupted somehow creating the insane alternate 1985."

"English Doc." Marty said getting a little annoyed.

"Here let me illustrate." Doc said and went over to his chalkboard. While he did this, Marty pulled out the newspaper with his father on the front page claiming that he was dead. He still couldn't believe what was happening and how the entire family was suffering. "Okay so imagine this line here represents time." Doc said showing a line with the words past on the far left, present in the middle, and future on the far right. "Prior to this point in 1985, somewhere in the past the timeline skewed into this tangent creating an alternate 1985; alternate for you two, me, Einy, and Jeremy, but reality for everybody else."

"Jeremy! Oh no his timeline must be messed up somehow too." Abby said and suddenly there was a knock on the door. The group froze and Doc slowly went over to the door.

"Great Scott! It's Jeremy!" He said and quickly opened the door.

"Jeremy?" Abby asked surprised.

"Jeremy come in come in." Doc said after he opened the door. "How did you find us?"

"An elderly couple said this used to be your lab so I figured you guys were here."

"Excellent conclusion. I'm glad you did manage to find us again."

"I might not be here for much longer though. Abby! What the heck?!" Jeremy shouted when he saw Abby all bandaged up. He then ran over to the two.

"Calm down it looks a lot worse than it is."

"What happened?!"

"Well apparently in this universe Biff Tannen is me and Marty's step-dad who beats us."

"Jesus, are you alright? He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"No I'm fine. Seriously guys I'll be alright."

"How the hell did all this happen?" Jeremy asked not really feeling any better and Marty came over and sat on the bed next to Einy and Abby.

"I know the answer to that. Do any of you recognize this?" Doc asked pulling out a grey bag with the words 'Blast from the Past' on the front. Marty and Abby's eyes went wide and Abby sat up trying to ignore the pain she was in.

"That's the bag the sports almanac came in." Marty said.

"Yes! And I also found this." Doc said pulling out the top of some kind of handle. Marty slowly got back up and took the handle from Doc.

"This is the top of Biff's cane. I mean old Biff from the future."

"Correct. I found them in the time machine which means Biff was in the time machine; with the sports almanac." Marty then turned away from Doc looking ashamed.

"I can't believe this."

"So while we were in the future, Biff stole the time machine, went back to the past and gave it to his younger self so he could bet on all the races and become a billionaire. Here look at this newspaper at Biff's pocket with the magnifying glass." Jeremy and Marty went over and looked at one of the newspapers with a picture of Biff holding up a million dollar check. With the magnifying glass you could see the almanac sticking out of his jacket slightly. Marty then went over and leaned on the wall facing away from everyone.

"This is all my fault; all of it." He said with his voice starting to crack.

"Marty…" Abby said getting up but was interrupted.

"Don't you understand what I've done?! I did this to you! I messed up everyone's life. If I hadn't bought that damn book Biff wouldn't have beaten you!"

"How were you supposed to know Biff took the almanac and stole the DeLorean?! You didn't do this to me! Biff did."

"But it's…"

"Did you beat me or take a lit cigar and…?" Abby immediately stopped talking and backed up as Marty looked petrified as did Doc and Jeremy. Marty then fell to his knees and looked to the floor while begging to cry. Abby then slowly went over and kneeled in front of him while clearing his tears with her hands. After that she cupped his face for a second before Marty embraced her tightly but carefully while still crying. A few minutes later, Marty pulled himself together and the two let go of each other after he kissed his baby sister's temple.

"This further proves that time travel is too dangerous. After we restore everything, I'm going to destroy this damn thing." Doc said.

"So what do we do now?" Abby asked.

"Can't we just go back to the future and stop Biff from taking the DeLorean?" Jeremy asked.

"We can't. Because if we did we would be going to the future from _this_ timeline where Biff is corrupt, married to their mother, and I end up in an insane asylum. Our only option is in the past on the exact day when Biff got the almanac. We need to know how, when, and where Biff got the sports almanac." Doc said and Marty put his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"I'm gonna fix this. I promise you."

"How?"

"I'm gonna ask him." Marty said and started walking towards the door only to be blocked by Abby.

"Wait what?! You can't just go up and ask 'hey Biff, so when exactly did you get that almanac that you've made your entire fortune from?'"

"I'll have my ways."

"Then I'm going too."

"Out of the question. I'm never letting that son of a bit** near you ever again."

"Marty what he did to me was just a piece of what he'll do to you."

"It's the only way we can fix this. I'll be alright."

"Doc…"

"Abby it's all we have to try and fix this." Doc said. Finally Abby gave in.

"Don't make him mad."

Really sorry about the long wait and how nothing really happens but the next few chapters are where the action is. The next chapter will focus on Marty getting the info he needs and mostly revenge on what Biff did to Abby. Like I said before abuse of any kind is _**not**_ funny or acceptable. Also based on mostly everyone's opinion, yes Jeremy will be going back to the past with them.

Review

LaurenHardy13


	6. Chapter 6

"…bullet proof vest! Great flick! The guy's brilliant." Biff said in his personal bathroom while sitting in his jocose with two beautiful ladies in his arms. He was watching an old Clint Eastwood classic on T.V when the T.V suddenly turned off. "What the hell…Hey! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Biff shouted at Marty who held the remote in his hand.

"Party's over Biff. Sorry ladies." He said throwing the remote in the tub while Biff's ladies scooted as close to biff as they could.

"How'd you get past my security?!"

"There's a little matter we need to talk about." Marty said.

"Yeah, money right? Well you can just forget about it unless you want me to go over with you exactly what I did to your little sister. Believe me it's not a pretty site." Marty all of a sudden let his pride and older brother instincts shine bright. The look on Marty's face looked like he wanted blood.

"If you ever…touch or even think about hurting her ever again, I'll expose your greatest secret."

"Oh I'm really scared. Enlighten me Mcfly. What _is_ my greatest secret?"

"A certain book; Grey's…Sports…Almanac." He said keeping his murderous look and slowly moving towards him. Biff froze and grew silent.

"You heard him girls; party's over." Biff said.

Break*Break*Break

"Alright kid start talking. What else do you know about that book?" Biff asked now in his blue robe with two glasses of alcohol and walking into his study with Marty close behind.

"First to tell me how you got it. How, when, and where."

"Alright. Take a seat." Biff said but Marty still stood up still with that murderous look in his eyes. "Sit down!" Biff shouted again and this time Marty sat down. "November 12, 1955 is when I got it." Biff said and went to a painting of himself behind his desk. The painting opened like a door and behind the painting was a small safe.

"November 12? That was the day we went…uh that was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm right?"

"Very good. You know your history. I'll never forget that Saturday. I was out picking my car up from the shop because I'd wreaked it in a drag race a few days earlier." He explained as he unlocked his safe.

"Hey I thought you crashed it in a manure truck." Marty said and Biff turned around suddenly.

"How'd you know about that?!"

"My father told me about it."

"Your father?"

"Before he died."

"Right. Anyway I was there minding my own business. Then this crazy old guy with a cane shows up and tells me he's my distant relative. I didn't see any resemblance." He said and pulled out a large black box from the safe. "Then he tells me 'how would you like to be rich?' So I said sure. Then he hands me this book." He said and showed Marty the almanac wrapped in plastic. "Tells me that every sports result is in this book and all I have to do is bet on the winner and I can't lose." Marty slowly got up and looked at the book he had bought in 2015 during _his_ timeline. The book that caused his life to change for the worse including causing his sister to have been abused by their step-father; Biff. "Of course I knew there was going to be a catch so I ask him about it and all he says to do is to just keep it a secret. That was the last time I saw him." Biff then locked up the book again and Marty had taken a pack of matches just in case things got bad when Biff's back was turned hiding it in his pocket.

"Oh yeah he told me one other thing." Biff continued sitting down in his chair and going through his desk. "He tells me that someday a crazy old scientist or a few kids are going to come asking about that book. And if that ever happens…" Biff said getting out a small loaded gun and aimed it at Marty. "I'd never thought you'd be _that_ kid. After this I'm going for your little sister. I know she's a part of this too."

"Yeah well Biff you've forgotten one little thing. What the hell is that?!" Marty shouted and Biff turned around. When he turned back around, Marty threw Biff's tray of cigarettes at Biff giving him time to run. Biff unfortunately was ready and pressed a button under his desk alerting his security. Marty ran for his life out of the penthouse. Security was waiting for him at the elevator so he took the stairs. Since the stairs were so close together, Marty climbed up the railing and went up the stairs now while his security kept going down looking for him. Eventually he ended up on the roof. He ran to the edge looking down at the fifty stories drop.

"Go ahead kid; jump!" Biff shouted suddenly behind him. "Suicide's nice and easy."

"And if I don't?"

"I give you a bad case of lead poisoning." He said holding up his gun again.

"What about the cop's Biff? They're gonna trace the bullet to that gun."

"I own the police kid. Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man."

"You son of a bitch!" Marty shouted and Biff took the safety off the gun. Thinking of no other options, Marty got up and jumped off the building. He fell for a few feet until he landed on the hood of the DeLorean. From inside, Abby who sat in the front seat gave Marty a wink that in turn did it back.

'No way were you doing this alone.' She thought to herself.

Then Doc who was driving made the car go up and surprising Biff. Abby who was on Biff's side of the car quickly opened her door which hit Biff's face knocking him out.

"Don't _ever_ mess with a Mcfly you sucker!" Abby shouted.

"Nice shoot Abs!" Marty shouted feeling a sense of relieve when he saw her stand up to Biff. With Marty's help, she folded the passenger seat back so she could get in the back with Jeremy who had also come along.

"You guys aren't going to believe this! We gotta go back to 1955." Marty said while unfolding the passenger seat and sitting down.

"I don't believe it!" Doc said.

"You mean the past?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, long story." Abby said.

"Unbelievable that Biff chose that particular date. It's as if the entire space time continuum was centered on that date. Or it just happens to be an amazing coincidence."

"Well that _was_ the day Dad punched out Biff and got Mom. Maybe it was revenge." She pointed out.

"I doubt old Biff gave it to his younger self after the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance was over and after your father stood up to him." Doc said and suddenly the dashboard started flashing. The date that they were trying to go to showed January 1st 1885. Doc hit the dashboard a few times which brought it back to the right time. "Damn I gotta get that fixed before we head back. Alright time circuts on…"

"Whoa hold on Doc where we going? We're not going back _now_ are we?" Marty asked.

"Yup."

"But what about Jennifer and Einstein; we can't just leave them here. And Abby's in no condition to go anywhere right now."

"Hey! No way you're leaving me here with Biff."

"Don't worry Marty, assuming we succeed in our mission this alternate 1985 will go back to the regular 1985 instantaneously transforming around Jennifer and Einy. They'll both be fine and have no recollection about this terrible place." Doc explained. Afterwards Abby slowly rolled up her shirt sleeve looking at her bruises and burns.

"What if we don't succeed Doc?" Marty asked. Doc looked back at Abby, and then looked at Marty before looking straight ahead.

"We must succeed." He said and pressed on the gas going up to 88 mph. Once they did, the time circuits kicked on and the group was transported back into 1955 once again.

"Whoa that never gets old." Jeremy pointed out.

"Amazing right?

"Jeremy you're staying here in the DeLorean with me because there are certain rules about time travel we don't have time to discuss."

"Basically don't interact with anything or anyone; otherwise you'll somehow mess up another person's timeline or your own like we did." Abby explained while Doc began to land behind the sign that advertised Lyon Estates.

"Wait, you messed up your timeline?"

"Yeah but that's a story for another time." Doc finally landed and jumped out of the car fast. The trio soon followed and they all came together in front of the sign so they could discuss the plan.

"Alright, so sunrise should be in about twenty-two minutes. Jeremy, like I said I want you to stay with me. We can't risk changing the timeline anymore then we need to. Marty and Abby, you two go into town and track down Biff."

"No way. Abby's not going." Marty said.

"Uh yeah I am."

"You're still recovering from Biff Abby. I'm not putting you in anymore pain."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you Marty. But Abby has to go with you this time. Two heads are better than one and this also affects all of our futures. We mustn't fail this mission. If one of you gets into a pinch, the other can maybe come to the rescue." Doc said. Marty hesitated for a minute before he finally gave in.

"Fine, but you're not doing anything crazy."

"Okay, sometime today old Biff is going to give the almanac to his younger self. Under no circumstances, either of you mustn't interfere with that event until old Biff believes he has succeeded. That way he'll go back to the future with the DeLorean. After old Biff leaves, grab the almanac any way you can."

"Alright." Abby said.

"Good. Marty here's some binoculars and a walkie-talkie so we can keep in contact. Each of us is going to have two so we can keep in contact with each other." Doc said handing the equipment to Marty and another walkie-talkie set to Abby. As Marty started getting out the walkie-talkies, Doc also pulled out some masking tape and gave it to Abby. "Put the tape on the one you'll give to me that way you'll know which one is which."

"Smart." Jeremy said and once the pair were all set, Doc grabbed some kind of suitcase and went closer towards the street.

"While you two are doing that, I'll see about fixing the time-circuits. That way no one else will be able to steal the time-machine and I won't run into my other self."

"Other self?" Marty asked confused.

"Yes, there are now two of me in 1955 and there are two Martys and two Abbys as well."

"What?" Jeremy asked really confused.

"Remember, I said we kinda screwed up our timelines by going to the past and stopping our parents from meeting." Abby clarified.

"Precisely. The other Marty and Abby are trying to get their parents to fall in love again due to Marty interfering." Doc said running down one side of the street towards where the town was. "Meanwhile, the other me is from 1955 who's trying to using a bolt of lightning to generate the 1.21 jigawatts the DeLorean needs in order to send the other Marty and Abby back to 1985." Doc continued now running the opposite way with the trio following as best they could.

"Uh…English please." Jeremy said still confused.

"Like I said I'll tell you everything later." Abby said.

"Here, let me give you two some money." Doc said and opened his briefcase to reveal money from a bunch of different times in history. Marty gave a short whistle at all the money. "Gotta be prepared for anything." Doc explained and gave some money to Marty. "Get yourselves some 50s clothes and stay in touch."

"You got it Doc." Marty said put the money in his pocket.

"Good luck Abby." Jeremy said.

"Thanks, you two." She said back and the two just stared at each other for a few moments.

"Come on lovebirds break it up. We've got work to do." Marty said and the two started to make their way into town.

"Make sure it's something inconspicuous!" Doc shouted at them and the mission officially began.

And that's the end of chapter 6. We're at about the halfway mark and I hope you guys are enjoying it. I'm trying to change up the story just a little bit but you'll see how mostly in the next chapter.

Review and thanks for the support.

LaurenHardy13


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I don't own BTTF. The only person I own is Abby Mcfly, Jeremy Comings and his family, and maybe some friends of Lorraine.**

"Doc, come in Doc this is Marty over." Marty said. He and Abby had gone to the nearest clothing shop and purchased some 50s outfits per Doc's orders. Marty had on his regular red shirt along with a black leather jacket with matching black hat and pants completed with some brown sunglasses. Abby on the other hand had on a pink and green plaid swing dress with a tan sweatshirt that covered up a majority of her bruises caused by Biff and matching pink flat shoes. Marty had also braided her long brown hair so it would be out of her face. Currently they had arrived at the address that the phonebook said was the only Tannen living in Hill Valley. It was a small trailer with a fence that had spray painted signs that read "Keep Off the Grass," and "No Tresspassing! Violators will be prosecuted, This Means You!" The yard was covered with potted plants, birdhouses, plastic animals such as a deer, a chicken, and geese, and the top of the door held a plaque that said Gertrude Tannen.

" _Roger that Marty. This is Doc. Did you find Biff's house?"_

"I guess. This is the only Tannen in the book, but I don't think Biff lives here. It looks like some old lady lives here." Marty said looking through the small pair of binoculars. Suddenly, yelling was heard inside the house and the front door opened. The two siblings ducked behind the car a little and saw Biff walk out of the house.

"Biff? Where ya go'in Biff?" An elderly lady called from the house.

"I'm going to get my car Grandma!" Biff said and rolled his eyes. He had on jeans and a grey, white and red shirt with rectangles covering it.

"When are ya com'in back?" She asked again but Biff didn't answer. From behind the car Abby started burst out laughing. Marty covered her mouth as she got out her laughter. Once she finished, they followed Biff as he harassed some little kids by taking their ball.

"Hey, give us back our ball!" One of the kids told Biff.

"What ball? I don't have a ball." Biff said as he continued walking.

"Yes you do, it's in your hand."

"Oh you mean this ball? Is this what you want?" Biff asked and the kids said yes. That's when Biff tossed the ball into one of the neighbor's front porches on the second floor. "Then go get it!" He shouted at them and continued walking into town while laughing.

"Doc, it _is_ Biff' house and we're on him, over." Marty said and the two followed Biff by hiding behind the cars that were parked on the street. Along the way they saw Biff just doing the things he normally did like stare at the pretty girls or prevent a kid from catching a ball. At last, they made to the auto store where Biff's car was being fixed.

"Looking good Jerry. Very good."

"Hey Biff, she's all fixed up like you asked. But I couldn't start her up. You've got some kind of kill switch on this thing?" Jerry the mechanic asked.

"Nah you just have to have the right touch. Nobody can start this car but me." Biff said and proceeded to start his car.

"So the total comes down to $304…"

"Three-hundred bucks?! Three-hundred bucks for a couple of dents?! That's bulls*** Jerry."

"Well you know what?! It cost us eighty bucks just to hull back here. If you got a problem with that you can talk to the boss!" Biff then went inside the shop really quick. Meanwhile, Marty took this chance to jump into Biff's car.

"Come on!" He whispered to Abby as he moved the blanket in the backseat so it would cover him completely. Abby started to make her way over when she looked across the street. There in the shop was Lorraine, Shelly, Emma, and her other self paying for their dresses for the dance and coming out the door.

"Crap!" She whispered and ran back to behind some bushes.

"…that's the last time I do you a favor Biff!" Jerry shouted from the store. Biff started walking back to his car when he saw the girls walk out of the dress shop.

"Well I have to get along; I'll see you guys at school." Shelly told the girls.

"Bye Shelly," the girls said waving goodbye and started walking down the street.

"Lorraine can I see your dress?" Emma asked.

"Sure," she said and Emma held the box while Lorraine unwrapped her peach dress.

"Oh Lorraine it's perfect. You're gonna look so good." Emma said. Meanwhile Biff fixed the collar on his shirt and went over to the girls. Lorraine saw this and quickly tried to shove her dress back in.

"Well lookie what we have here. Here's my two favorite girls. Nice dress Lorraine, though I think you'd look prettier with nothing on." Biff said trying to see under her skirt but Lorraine shoved him aside.

"Come on Abs…" Marty said coming out of his hiding place and saw Biff with his mom and sister again.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered and stuck just his head out of the car so he could see what was going on.

"Biff, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Lorraine said as they kept walking.

"Hey listen girls, there's that dance on tonight, now how would you two like to go with the best looking guy and school?"

"I'd love to Biff but I'm busy." Lorraine answered back.

"Doing what?"

"Washing my hair."

"That's just as funny as a screen door on a battleship."

"Screen door on a submarine you dork." Marty whispered to himself.

"Look Biff someone already asked me to the dance." She said and Biff suddenly grabbed Lorrain's shoulders tightly.

"No not okay Lorraine. I don't care who it is, you're going with me."

"I'd rather die!" She shouted.

"Alright then. I'll just take you sweetheart." Biff said letting go of Lorraine and grabbing Abby now.

"Let go you jerk!" Abby screamed. Marty saw this and immediately jumped out of the car. Just as he was about to go over there and give Biff a piece of his mind, he noticed a large rock lying on the street. He picked it up and as hard as he could, threw the rock at Biff's car causing a large dent to appear. Before Biff could realize what was going on, Marty ran to the other side of the car where Biff couldn't see and made his way to the car that was in front of him. Biff then let go of Abby and went to inspect the large dent.

"What the hell happened to my car?!" He shouted at no one. Marty then from the front of the car in front of Biff's, saw a sixteen year old boy with red hair who he guess had watched the entire scene just as he did. He slowly walked up to the group of girls.

"Are you okay?" The man asked with a tad bit of British to his voice. He then saw Abby stop and stare at the boy.

"Yeah. Thank you." Abby said slowly.

"Uh, I'm Benjamin. Benjamin Comings. I just moved here with my family." He told her.

"Hiya. I'm Abby Mc-uh Klein; Abby Klein." Abby told him.

"Hi." Benjamin said looking into her chocolate brown eyes. When Marty saw this, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why was Abby not only talking to someone who was sixteen in 1955 but was betraying Jeremy? He knew their future was on the line but as Abby's older brother, it was his duty to protect his sister and stop her from doing anything stupid.

"Hey! Get away from my girl!" Biff shouted and started running towards them.

"Run!" Marty yelled while whispering.

"First rule of living here, stay away from Biff." Abby said.

"Run!" Emma shouted and the girls and Benjamin took off running with Marty closely following them.

"Get back here Lorraine! You're gonna be my girl!"

"I wouldn't marry you even if you had a million dollars!" Lorraine shouted back.

"That goes double for me!" Abby said back.

"You just wait Lorraine! You're gonna be my wife!" Biff shouted as the group ran until they got to the other side of town close to where Lorraine lived.

"I think we lost him." Abby said.

"Good." Emma said.

"So you _are_ okay right?" Benjamin asked looking into Abby's eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Abby said smiling. Marty knew that Abby was flirting with him now and had to stop this soon. He then stuck his head out from behind some trees that were directly behind where they were standing.

"Well, I hope to see you again Abby."

"Me too." She said and Benjamin started making his way back walking right past Marty who ducked back into the trees. Abby who was watching Benjamin walk away made eye contact with Marty for a split second.

"Guys I'll be right back" She said and started walking towards the trees. Once she got there, she shoved Marty against the trees.

"Ow." Marty said rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell are you doing?! Spying on me?!" She asked.

"Watch you language kid." Marty yelled back at her.

"Forget that, why are you spying on me?"

"I wasn't trying to."

"Sure you weren't. Aren't you supposed to be with George?" Abby asked but Marty wasn't paying attention. He was paying attention to the other Abby that had on the pink and green plaid dress whose head was slightly out of the bushes behind the other Abby. The bruised up Abby was waving her hands to get Marty's attention and trying to get him to get the other Abby away.

"What? Oh yea. I was uh…headed there now." Marty said.

"Well stop wasting your time spying on me and get back to George." She said and started walking away just as the bruised up Abby stuck her head back behind the bushes.

"Hey I'm not finished with you yet." Marty said grabbing her hand. "Stay away from that Benjamin guy."

"Why?"

"I'm not stupid Abby. I saw you give him that look. Remember what year we're in Abby."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. By the way, get some better clothes. You look like a spy." The other Abby said and walked back towards her friends.

"What was that about?" Emma asked when she got back.

"My parents sent one of our bossy neighbors to keep an eye on me. He was spying on me." The other Abby told her and the group of girls started making their way back to Lorraine's house. Once the coast was clear, the bruised up Abby made her way over to Marty.

"Really? You thought that was the real me? Was _that_ Abby wearing a pink and green plaited dress?"

"Hey I was in Biff's car hiding and when I looked up, all I saw was you getting harassed by Biff. It's my big brother instincts little sis; something you'll never understand." Marty said and the two started to walk back towards town where Biff was last spotted.

"Alright, but why did you tell the other me to stay away from Benjamin?

"Well for starters, I didn't know it wasn't the real you until you poked your head out and I thought you were betraying Jeremy."

"Betraying Jeremy? How was I betraying Jeremy?"

"You think he's cute right?" Marty asked.

"What? Of course I don't. We'll…he _is_ kind of cute but I don't like…love him or anything." Abby said knowing that she was just lying to herself.

"Sure you don't." The two made it back in site of Biff's car. They saw Biff inside the garage again arguing with Jeremy.

"Marty!" Abby whispered and pointed to a large tree with an elderly man in a red shirt hiding behind it.

"It's older Biff." He whispered. "Get in!" He said and both Marty and Abby jumped in the car snuggling together in the backseat.

"This is awkward." Abby whispered but Marty ignored her. They heard the door open and someone sitting down in the front seat.

I think I'm gonna stop right here. This part has actually been written for a few days and I haven't had the time to really think about what's going to happen and I don't want to keep you guys waiting for a longer time. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time.

LaurenHardy13


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the months of waiting to those who are still with me. I almost lost interest until I had some ideas about what the next ones will be like. Yes, I am planning on doing the forth one based on the comics if you all want it.**

 **Now on with the show,**

"You always did have a way with women," Old Biff told his younger self. Young Biff did a double take as he saw some old man in the front of _his_ car.

"Get the hell out of my car old man!" Young Biff ordered.

"Look, you really want to marry that girl? Well I can make that happen for you," Old Biff said.

"Oh yeah sure. Who the hell are you, Ms. Lonely Hearts?"

"Just shut up and get in the car butthead," Old Biff said and proceeded to start up the car.

"Who you calling butthead, butthead? Just who…..how did you know to do that? No one canstart this car but me," Young Biff said.

"Get in the car Tannen! Today's your lucky day and what I have to give you will give you everything you ever wanted; even her and that other girl who I have a feeling you won't ever see again," Old Biff said and Abby from the back seat shivered a little. She stared at her covered up arm that contained many burns, bruises, and marks. Marty moving as slowly as he could, cupped his sister's cheek moving his thumb across it; something he and their mother did whenever Abby was upset as a young child. Abby looked up at Marty and nodded before taking a quiet, shaky breath.

"Fine, I'll hear what you have to say. Scoot over old man," Young Biff continued.

"No, I'll drive. I ain't asking you again Tannen," Old Biff warned. Young Biff threw his arms up in frustration and made his way over to the passenger seat. As soon as the door shut, old Biff slammed his foot on the gas and the car jolted forward. Young Biff was pushed forward by the jolt as were the siblings in the back but were slammed against the seats. Abby's back had hit the seat hard causing her to bite her lip hard trying not to cry out due to the immense pain from Biff's beating.

'I'm sorry,' Marty mouthed to her not being able to move.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Young Biff asked as Old Biff kept driving the car against the sidewalk. He made a few turns until he arrived at Biff's house running over one of his grandmother's shrubs.

"Watch where you're going old man!" Biff barked. Old Biff pulled into the garage while young Biff leaned over the side trying not to throw up. "This cost me three-hundred buck!"

"Will ya shut up about the car?!" Old Biff barked.

"And how do you even know where I live?!" Young Biff asked.

"Let's just say we're related. And because of that I've got a little present for ya that'll make you very rich. You want that right?" Old Biff asked.

"Oh yeah sure! Rich. Just how you gonna do that?"

"With this," Old Biff said and pulled out the sports almanac from his pocket. "This book has the results of every major sport till the end of the century; baseball, football, horse races, everything. This kind of information is worth millions and I'm giving it to you," he said handing his younger self the almanac. Young Biff stared at it in amazement before he gave a chuckle.

"Well thank you very much old man. Now how about you make like a tree and get out of here," Biff said as he skimmed through some of the pages while Abby in the back seat rolled her eyes. That's when Old Biff smacked the side of Biff's head.

"It's _leave_ you stupid idiot! Make like a tree and _leave_! God, you sound like a damn idiot!" He said as Abby tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Okay, leave! And take your damn book with you!" Young Biff said tossing the book in the air only for it to land in Old Biff's lap.

"Don't you understand what I'm giving to you? You can make a fortune with this book. Let me show you," he said and turned on the radio.

"… _and UCLA trails 17-16. It's fourth and eleven with only eighteen seconds to go on the clock. Looks like it's all over for UCLA,"_

"Bet you a million bucks UCLA wins it nineteen to sixteen," Old Biff says.

"What?! Guess you're out a million bucks old man, the announcer said it was all over,"

"Shhhhhh!" Old Biff said and turned up the volume.

"… _and here comes Decker with the kick. It's going going, it looks good! It_ is _good! UCLA wins in 19-16!"_ The announcer stated. Biff just stared at the radio dumbfounded. Then he looked back up at Old Biff.

"How did you…?"

"I told you Biff, everything you need to know is in this book. All you have to do is bet on the winner and you'll never lose," Old Biff said handing the book back to him. This time Biff studied the book feeling the front cover carefully.

"Alright, I'll take a look at it," Young Biff said and tossed the book in the back seat in front of Marty. The two looked at each other before Marty attempted to grab it but Old Biff snatched it back up failing to see them.

"No you damn fool! Never! _Never_ leave this thing lying around. You have a safe? No you don't have one," Old Biff said as Young Biff started walking out of the garage. "Get a safe! And one more thing. One day a few kids and a crazy old man who claims to be a scientist may come around asking for that book…" He continued following Young Biff out the door before he started to close the garage door. Once they were gone, Marty got up and jumped out of the car before picking up Abby bridal style and putting her on the ground.

"You okay?" Marty whispered.

"I'm fine," Abby replied. "Stop babying me."

"Sorry but it comes with the job description. Let me see your wrists," Marty said helping roll up the sleeves of Abby's shawl. Seeing the bruises again made Marty shiver. Her wrists were covered in large red handprints of someone who had squeezed too hard. There were a few ugly cigarette burns on her arm along with large imprints that looked like a belt buckle. "I'm so sorry," Marty said again as he felt tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall.

"Stop saying that. When we get the book back everything will go back to normal right?" Abby asked.

"According to the Doc," Marty explained.

"Then let's do this!" She said getting up and the two made their way over to the door. Marty pushed the garage door but it didn't move. He pushed the door again a little harder but got the same results.

"Perfect," Marty said hitting the door.

"What, it's locked?" Abby asked.

"No, I just like chilling in here, of course it's locked!" He said as he looked around the garage. Most of the big windows were bared up except for a small one that was right next to the door. "There's no way I'll fit through there and I can't reach it anyway," Marty said and reached for his walkie-talkie. "Doc? Doc come in Doc," Marty said but got nothing but static.

"Maybe I could," Abby said slowly walking over to Marty starting at the window.

"Aw no. Nu nu nu nu no you are not doing that. You're hurt and you can barely walk,"

"We don't have much of a choice now do we?! I'm really not in the mood to argue with you right now Marty; I got enough last night…or…earlier," Abby snapped as Marty was taken back at her words. Abby gave a frustrated sigh gently pinching the top of her nose. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Marty said and looked up at the window again before back to Abby. "Alright, get in contact with Doc and then stay out of sight until he comes to get you. Take a break if you need to and don't make your injuries worse." He said going over to stand by the window cupping his hands together.

"I've had…worse," Abby said putting her foot on Marty's cupped hands.

"Liar. That won't work this time," he said pushing her up to the window. She grabbed the outside of the window and gently squeezed herself out the window head first. With Marty's help, she got through the window and fell into a patch of grass outside. As soon as she hit the ground, some of the marks on her body turned into a hot fiery feeling. Abby held her breath and clenched her teeth as she allowed the pain to run its path.

" _Abs you okay? Are you hurt?"_ Marty asked quickly from the walkie-talkie. Abby slowly grabbed the walkie-talkie from her purse and brought it in front of her.

"I'm okay," she gasped before letting out the air she had been holding in.

" _Dammit I shouldn't have let you do this."_

"I try and get in contact with Doc. Don't do anything stupid big bro," she said gradually coming to her feet and speed walking her way off of Biff's property. She heard Marty chuckle at her comment before saying, "glad I still got you Abs." As she started walking towards town she put the walkie-talkie with the tape on it and pulled out Doc's.

"Doc? Doc, are you there?" She asked but still got nothing but static.

"Come on Doc we need help," she said again.

" _Abby? Abby is that you?"_ Jeremy asked on the other line.

"Jeremy! Yeah it's me. Where's Doc? We got some trouble,"

" _Right here Abby. What's up?" Doc said._

"Bad news Doc, Marty's trapped in Biff's garage and I don't know how to get him out. I managed to get out through the window but had to walk a few blocks down to get a clear signal," she explained.

" _You're walking?! Great Scott Abby! You really shouldn't be putting too much strain on your body with the injuries you have. Where are you_?" Doc asked.

"I'm walking back towards town by not far from Biff's. I…" she said but stopped talking when her head started to feel fuzzy. She put her hand on her forehead and sat down on a bench that was behind her.

" _Hello? Abby are you there? Abby!"_ The other line said but Abby just set the walkie-talkie down. She closed her eyes as unfamiliar memories came flooding at her almost at the speed of light.

 **In Abby's mind:**

 _A two year old version of herself was currently being held by her mother as they all sped down an alleyway. Everything around her was a blur except for the clear faces of her father and mother and the sound of shoes running/scraping the concrete on the ground. Suddenly the sound stopped as she and her mother turned to face George._

"… _Let's cut through here, it'll be faster and we're already late," her father suggested motioning an alleyway. They all continued to run through an alleyway until he said his mother's name after stopping._

"… _You know what? I'll walk slow while you make your way to the crowd and get the camera ready. They can't start until I'm there," he said kissing his wife and then Abby._

" _Daddy will see you soon," he said and her mother started running again as Abby watched from Lorraine's shoulder her father get farther and farther away until he turned into nothing but a silhouette. The two year old watched the silhouette turn around and suddenly fall to the ground after a loud 'bang' was heard. Her mother turned around causing her to face the opposite direction away from the silhouette until she turned her head back around. The silhouette had now turned back into George Mcfly whose lifeless eyes stared up and her as her mother's hysterics grew louder._

"-bby…Abby!" a voice called out and a deep pain suddenly began in her shoulder. The blue sky had now gotten dimmer as evening was just starting to happen.

"Ahh!" Abby shrieked as she flinched away from the hand that was on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jeremy jump back away from her holding his hands in the air.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked full of concern.

"What? No I…I'm alright," she said.

"Good. When you didn't answer back we got worried. Doc managed to get in contact with Marty and is on his way over there; as soon as he can get some wheels. We'll go meet them at the school where your mom and dad are," Jeremy explained.

"But…daddy's dead," Abby said. "He died when I was two."

"What? No he didn't! Well, sort of…..we just have to get the almanac from Biff and everything will go back the way it was when we left," Jeremy said.

"Oh….yeah right," Abby said and Jeremy took her walkie-talkie.

"Doc, come in Doc. I've found Abby, over," he said walking away from Abby for a minute as she put her hands over her face.

"Wonderful! How is she?" Doc said from the other line.

"She's alright; though she thought for a minute that her dad was _really_ dead."

"She did?! Ohhhhhhh this is worse than I predicted. The time stream must be slowly altering Abby's memories because of the alternate timeline. If we don't get that almanac back from Biff then she'll completely forget the mission and based on those scars Biff gave her, she may become completely broken! Jeremy I want you to stay with her and not let her out of your sight for a minute," Doc ordered as Jeremy slowly looked at Abby who was massaging her head.

"Okay, wait won't _my_ memories be effected too?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"Probably but not as much as Marty and Abby's will be. Somehow in this current timeline, you and Abby met previously and since she's the step-daughter of Biff Tannan, you two met in secret all the time," Doc explained.

"We did? Did she…did she like…..love-?"

"That's not important right now! Just stay with her and I'll be in touch after I get Marty," Doc interrupted.

"10-4," Jeremy said.

 **Ha! How's that for a twist from the original? We are getting close to the end of part two and part three is one that I'm really looking forward to doing because of a certain couple. (And I don't mean Doc and Clara)**

 **Please let me know if you like it or hate it,**

 **LaurenHardy13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the BTTFs**

Marty sat on the hard floor of the garage with his left hand balancing his head on his knee waiting.

"Abs, you there?" he asked in his walkie-talkie for the umpteenth time in a monotone voice. His reply was still nothing but static. "Course not," he said throwing his hands in the air. "I told you this was a bad idea Abigail!" he shouted in the walkie-talkie.

"… _I told you grandma; I'm going to the dance!"_ Marty heard Biff shout from outside the garage. Quickly, he jolted up and dived head first back into the backseat while re-covering himself with the blanket. The garage door was thrust open and Biff got in the front seat starting the car. Before he knew it, they were on their way to the dance.

" _Marty? Marty come in,"_ his walkie-talkie with the cloth around it said loudly and Marty quickly turned it off as goose bumps went up his head squeezing his eyes closed awaiting the blanket to be tossed away. He stayed like that for a few minutes but nothing happened. Marty gave a sigh of relief and got back out the walkie-talkie turning it back on.

"Doc you there?" he asked as quietly as he could.

"Marty! I went to Biff's house to meet you but you weren't there," Doc explained.

"Damn, you must have just missed me. I'm in the back of some guy's car. Did you find Abby?" Marty asked.

" _Some guy's c…, never mind. Jeremy found Abby but…"_

"Okay good. Tell Jeremy to just take her as far away from Hill Valley as possible. Abby knows the boarding school mailing address so we can stay in contact," Marty said interrupting.

" _Marty, what in the name of Sir Isaac Newton are you talking about?"_ Doc asked.

"Come on Doc, it's the rescue mission for Abby to get away from Biff remember? Isn't that why I'm in the back of one of Biff's henchmen's car? I'll meet you at the school so you and I can escape the psych people that are looking for you," Marty said and the line was left dead for a moment.

" _Marty what time period are we currently in right this moment?"_ Doc asked after a moment.

"Um…1985? Are you feeling aright Doc?"

" _Oh no! Marty you have to remember! We're in the year 1955 right now trying to get the sports almanac from Biff. It's a matter of life and the space time continuum as we know it!"_ Doc practically shouted.

"The almanac…wait what the hell was I talking about?" Marty asked blinking a few times as if he were coming out of a trance.

" _The current time stream is affecting our memories where the whole world is run by Biff Tannen! Marty this is getting far too dangerous and it's only going to get worse. I want you to abort the mission right now."_

"No way Doc. I gotta do this. You didn't see how broken she was when Biff dragged her into my room back in '85. I don't think I could handle seeing her like that again. The book's right on Biff's dashboard, I'll grab it as soon as we get to the dance," Marty said.

"Alright Marty but you and Abby must be very careful not to run into your other selves. Remember, your mother is at that exact dance with you who's trying to get your parents back together," Doc reminded.

"Right Doc," Marty said and turned off the walkie-talkie. He then held on for dear life as he was tossed and turned around in the back seat trying not to make a sound.

At last the car came to an abrupt stop and Marty heard the driver side door open and slam shut. Marty uncovered himself with the blanket and sat up only to slide back down when Biff turned around to grab the almanac and started walking towards the school.

"Damn," Marty whispered and jumped out of the car following him while staying a few paces back. As soon as Biff was in the gym, Marty hid in the corner beside the main entrance.

"Marty," a voice whispered from up the stairs. Marty looked over to see Abby and Jeremy walking down.

"There you are. Where's Doc?"Abby asked.

"He just missed me at Biffs; I came here hiding in the back of his car. How you doing Abs, I heard about the memory change thing," Marty said.

"I'm alright. A little dizzy but I'll be fine," she said rubbing her temples.

"Just stay out of sight and I'll be back," Marty said lightly patting his sister's shoulder.

"I wanna help you. What can I do?" Abby asked.

"Rest. You're still hurt." Marty said and went back to watching Biff in the gym who was currently spiking the punch bowl with some of his friends.

"I'm not useless Marty!" She said raising her voice while continuing to walk down the steps. All of a sudden, she hissed in agony and clutched her left hip.

"Whoa easy Abby. Here, sit down," Jeremy said putting his arm across her back and he gently helped her sit on the steps. Once she was seated, Abby looked at Jeremy and she blushed. Jeremy's eyes went wide and acted like he was stretching his arms.

"Rest up. We'll meet back up later," Marty said and walked into the gym. Once he was gone, Abby roughly exhaled covering up her face.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked.

"No I'm not," Abby said harshly while used the railing to help her stand up and starting to pace the hallway. "I hate how worthless I am. I'm so pathetic!" Abby said and Jeremy just sat there and watched as she looked right into his eyes. "You don't know what he did to me Jeremy. He beat me! He burned me! Told me how weak I was. And the worst part is that some of what he said was true!"

"No, you're wrong. It's just the time stream affecting your memories. As soon as Marty gets the almanac…"

"There it is again! Marty this and Marty that!" Abby said slightly loud and took a small deep breath to calm down. "I just stood there while he beat me Jeremy. When he hit me and mom, Marty tried to fight Biff off. I didn't even try to defend myself," she continued starting to cry then leaning against the entryway to the gym facing away from Jeremy. "I was just so scared." Jeremy took this opportunity to get up from the stairs and walked towards Abby. Then he placed a hand on Abby's left shoulder.

"If you ask me, you're one of the bravest girls I know. Not many girls I've known get beaten by someone, but then still want to help out her brother fix his mistakes. It's okay to be scared. Hell I'd think something was wrong with you if you _weren't_ scared after what he did to you," Jeremy said.

"Marty would have fought Biff back and not just stood there helpless," Abby said.

"Do you hate Marty?" Jeremy asked.

"No, he's the best older brother in the world. But everything I do, he can do twice as better. So where does that put me? Just someone trying to live up to her older brother," she stated.

"I…I don't know what to say about that. But like I said, from what I've seen, you're an amazing woman. Someone funny and kind; and who will always be there if you need her," Jeremy said and Abby turned around to look at him. Jeremy afterwards cupped Abby's cheek wiping away a small tear with his thumb. The two gazed into each other's eyes as the worries they currently were faced with gradually faded away into oblivion as the moments felt like centuries. The music in the distance faded away and only the sound of Abby's speeding heart was heard. Abby gave a soft smile and then the two embraced each other holding one another as close as possible.

"Thank you," Abby whispered into Jeremy's ear who squeezed Abby tighter in response forgetting her injuries, but Abby didn't flinch or groan. Neither one knew how much time they had stayed like that or who was watching. They were the only ones present and that's all that mattered. Still embraced, the two looked up at each other's eyes again and bit by bit moved their faces closer towards the other. Just as their noses just about touched, running could be heard bringing them back to reality. Jeremy and Abby released each other just before Marty run back into the hallway from the gym.

"Come on! We got one shot, dad's about to lay out Biff!" Marty shouted grabbing Abby's hand pulling her towards the door.

"Wait what?" she asked but Marty just kept pulling her back towards the door.

As soon as they got outside and hid behind a nearby car, they saw George Mcfly turn his hand into a fist and punch Biff's face knocking him out.

"Yes!" Marty said raising his fist up. Biff flopped to the ground just as the other Marty came running from behind where George and Lorraine were on the other side. Abby looked at Biff's body with an open mouth and eyes as wide as saucers. Afterwards she looked up at her father who was laughing while looking at the hand that had punched Biff.

"Are you okay?" George asked holding out his hand to Lorraine who was still on the ground. Abby looked at George as her mouth closed into a wide smile and let out a simple chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm okay daddy," Abby whispered lifting up her sweater sleeve and gently rubbing the marks and bruises that had started to slowly began to heal.

 **So close! So damn close Marty! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I think the next chapter will be our last until we move onto part three. Hope to see you all then and hope to see you all again soon.**

 **Review**

 **LaurenHardy13**


End file.
